The Ultimate War Imperium VS Akurians
by Daemonhunter2
Summary: The Imperium started a war they cannot win. They started a war with an alien race that hates war. The Akurians are much stronger than the Imperium. This encounter could ultimatly desroy the Imperium or save it.


Proluge- The Vision

Before you read this story it is highly recommended that you visit my Bio/profile. It has all the

Information regarding the Akurians, the characters, and technology. It will greatly increase the

understanding of this story. I put the info there so I dont have to put it in the story, to keep the plot

going. Because this particular story Involves the Akurians as a whole, You will need to read most of the

Profile, unlike other storys that only involve characters. The profile is not complete, but all the important

information for this chapter is up. Mainly you will need the Characters section, but cant hurt to read the

rest. I will update the profile as needed.

The Vision.

A galaxy beset by war. Mankind is beset on all sides by Aliens, Traitors, and rebels. Engaged

in a ten thousand year holy crusade against the alien, mutant, heretic, and traitor. Ten thousand years

of darkness. Filled with unspeakable horrors, demonic minions, and servants of the Dark Gods of Chaos.

Gods and demons that enjoy the violence, madness, diseased, greedy, and overall insanity of it. Gods

and demons that where created from it, and magnified it. There exists no morality, the human life means

nothing. The non-human life even less. Darkness and suffering is everywhere. Their Emperor is worshiped

as a god. A corpse god imprisoned in the throne for ten thousand years. The result of the great betrayal.

Ruthless Inquisitors and assassins hunt those they deem heretical. Lives of men are not counted or

cared for. The Imperium is counted in the lives of the million worlds it controls. Whole worlds have been

destroyed at an Inquisitors whim. There is no peace. There is no victory. There is only war. Between a

God Emperor's servants and the servants of the Vile Dark Gods of Chaos. Order V.S. Disorder. It is a

Galaxy that any peaceful race, human or not, never wants to encounter. And yet a rift will open. It will

alloy this galaxy of horrors to spill into our own. There will be a terrible war. And one of the Akuris family

will go to chaos.

Ashetaken suddenly snapped out of his trance. He was sweating and breathing heavily. This had

been his first time fealing real fear and he was trembling at the thought of this vision. It just was not like

anything he encountered before. The thought of one of his family turning traitor is even more horrifying.

He noticed that his hands where bleeding from his own claws digging into them.

Ashetaken began to pull himself together wondering how he was so shook up. But he knew the

meaning of this Imperium of man.He knew what it meant for his race. They would likely try to exterminate

him on sight. And the power of this Emperor. 10 times stronger than him. powe level of 1 billion. Ashetaken

never trusted humans. Greedy, Arrogant, and Savage. He did not like the idea of humans with that much

power. And then there was the Religious modivation. Ashetaken experienced first hand what human reigion

meant. For some reason he could not fathom, it motivated humans more.

He came to the conclusion that human religion drove agianst what all living things where meant to

do. It discouraged change, but change and adaptatoin where nessacery for a species survival. It discouraged

independent thinking, wanted eveyone to follow blindly on made up things. Individuals need to think for

themselves. difference is needed. He knew that in some cases those that thought differetly from their religion

that they where killed. Humanity is one of the biggest Ironys of the galaxy. Always opposing what they where

meant to do. This Imperium of Mankind took all the horrors that humanity bring and magnifies it 10 times over.

Ashetaken realised that his Tenma Shikaku's second stage was still active. The vision put incredible

strain on his eyes. These visions where often hazy and they where correct 90 of the time.

Ashetaken really hoped it was one of the 10 that is wrong. Still he would prepare anyway.

If this vision is true, it would occur 2 months from now, at the border of Akurian territory. So he decided

that he would send Sekurei's two clone commanders. Sekurei is the best at stealth and infiltration, but Ashetaken

Could not risk sending Sekurei himself.

Ashetaken is still worried. This vision unlike others was disturbingly clear, exept for the part of the

betrayal. Usually the clearer the vision, the more likely it is to happen.

Ashetaken will not let a disaster like this happen if he can do something about it.


End file.
